


It's Raining On This Mansion Of Mine

by Kilaco77



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, Malec, but it also may become a future fic, fluff?, this is a oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 22:43:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kilaco77/pseuds/Kilaco77
Summary: He swung the door completely open and was utterly startled upon hearing the sharp knock of something hitting the back of the door. He quickly stepped out, only to find a man bent over behind the door, holding his nose. “Oh my God!” Magnus said, reaching over to touch the stranger's shoulder, “I’m so sorry! I didn’t even see you.”The man waved his hand as if to say it was okay, and looked over at Magnus, trying to wipe the blood trickling from his nose.“You’re bleeding! Did I hit you that hard?” Magnus grabbed the strangers arm, and began to lead him into the house, “Let’s get you cleaned up.”---I'm putting this here as a one-shot, but I hope to add a lot more and publish it if you guys like it.





	It's Raining On This Mansion Of Mine

If there are two things Magnus Bane hated, it was acid washed jeans and moving. Lucky for Magnus, he could usually control whether he packed up his house or bought acid washed jeans. 

Unlucky for Magnus, his friends had persuaded him to move out into the country to help him think, and in the midst of moving, he had left most - well, all - of his clothes at his old house. That meant he had to wear his least favorite sweatshirt and his dreaded pair of American Eagle acid washed jeans for at least another day. 

That, in Mangus’s opinion, was a day too many.

“It’s a nightmare Cat!” Magnus said, flinging himself onto the nearby couch, “It’s madness I say! Madness!”

A half chuckle came from the other side of Magnus’s phone, and Magnus drew familiarity from the fact his pain amused Catarina. “Hey Mags, at least you still live in a literal mansion. In fact, did you do any of the moving?”

 

Magnus took a quick glance at his surroundings. Okay, it was a beautiful million dollar home, with a great view and four bedrooms, a game room, a huge kitchen and living room, but that didn’t take away the fact that telling the movers what to do with his stuff was exhausting.

Magnus paused.

“Okay,” he sighed, “I may be overreacting. The jeans are still a nightmare though.”

“Sure,” Catarina threw back sarcastically, “I have work tomorrow, so I have to go, but make sure to text me later, alright?” 

Magnus rolled his eyes and smiled. “Always at your service Miss. Loss.”

The line went dead and Magnus sunk his head into the designer pillow underneath him, letting the silence of his house surround him. “God,” he said, “I need to make some friends.”

***

Sunlight poured into the windows of Magnus’s new apartment, giving light to the home as Magnus awoke. He placed a hand in front of his face, trying his hardest to block the sun, to no avail.

The trudge downstairs was enough to make Magnus want to run back up them and into his silk sheets, but his clothes had supposedly been delivered to his house, and he was itching, literally, get out of these nightmare jeans. 

He opened the door to see around ten boxes sitting on his doorstep, all being lightly pelted by the rain drizzling from the sky. 

Anyone within a ten-mile radius could hear the groan Magnus let out, and he silently prayed to a god he didn’t believe in that his Louis Vuitton’s were sitting safely at the bottom of whatever box they were in at the moment. 

He looked up at the sky again, wondering how it could be so bright, and so rainy at the same time. As he started to pick up the closest box to him, he hoped that Kansas weather wouldn’t always be like this.

***

Good news, his Louis Vuitton’s were safe. Bad news, most of his other clothes were thoroughly soaked. Not wanting to keep his current outfit on for another second thought, he had thrown on a UCLA sweatshirt and black sweatpants that had miraculously survived the rainfall.

Magnus threw some of his wet clothes into his dryer, hoping that it wouldn’t take long for all of it to be dried, and made his way back to the living room. Too tired to make a martini or margarita, but in desperate need of alcohol, he poured himself a tall glass of whiskey.

Magnus looked over at his front door again. He decided he would check back to make sure he’d gotten all his boxes. 

He swung the door completely open and was utterly startled upon hearing the sharp knock of something hitting the back of the door. He quickly stepped out, only to find a man bent over behind the door, holding his nose. “Oh my God!” Magnus said, reaching over to touch the stranger's shoulder, “I’m so sorry! I didn’t even see you.”

The man waved his hand as if to say it was okay, and looked over at Magnus, trying to wipe the blood trickling from his nose. 

“You’re bleeding! Did I hit you that hard?” Magnus grabbed the strangers arm, and began to lead him into the house, “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

***

“I am so sorry. I didn’t even see you,” Magnus said, handing the man a wad of paper towels, “You can sit on the counter, I haven’t unpacked the chairs yet.” The man did as he was told, and tilted his head back while pushing the towels to his nose. “Ah,” Magnus reached out and pulled the man’s chin down, so he was tilting forward, “don’t look up. The blood might run to the back of your throat.”

The man chuckled at that and pulled the bloody towel away from his nose. “This isn’t my first rodeo sir.” He said, sniffing lightly, “By the way, I’m Alec Lightwood, your new neighbor. I came over to meet you but it kind of looks like I got more than I bargained for.”

Magnus smiled and opened the fridge to pull out a beer. “I’m Magnus Bane. I’d shake your hand, but uh…” Magnus made a vague gesture towards the blood on the man’s hand, and he laughed. 

“It’s alright Mr. Bane, I understand,” Alec said, trying to wipe the dried blood from his hands.

Magnus handed him a beer and a wet towel. “Please, call me Magnus,” 

Magnus looked carefully at the man sitting in front of him. He had raven colored hair and brown eyes, and his face was covered in thin layer of dust. Speaking of dust, Alec’s hands were covered in dirt and grime. Magnus could barely fathom how a man so pretty let himself get so dirty. “So, Alec, what do you do for a living?” Magnus asked, sitting on the opposite end of the bar, whiskey in hand.

“I do landscaping, mowing, gardening; all that hard labor type of stuff. I also run a shop downtown,” Alec glanced at the house around him, “This is a beautiful place, so you must do something a lot cooler than me.” 

Magnus chuckled, “I’m an architect actually,” He said, taking a sip of his drink.

Alec cocked a curious eyebrow at him. “A successful architect? What are you doing in a small town in Kansas? You’re not going to get much work out here.”

Magnus smiled, a knowing look on his face. “I do most of my work from home, and this town is about an hour from Kansas City, so if they need me, I’m not too far. Besides, I needed to get away from the city for awhile.”

Nodding, Alec set down the half-empty beer bottle and stared quietly out the window. “This is a huge place,” He paused, “You think you may be in need of a landscaper?” Alec turned to Magnus and smiled.

Magnus smiled right back.

“I think so.”


End file.
